


Pics

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: Johnny receives an unexpected text from Yuta.





	Pics

It was Wednesday night and Johnny and Jaehyun were hosting their nightly radio show. At the radio song break, Johnny checked his phone.

"Texting someone special?" Jaehyun asked teasingly, and Johnny shook his head as he flicked through his messages.

"Just boring stuff. Oh, Yuta sent me something."

Yuta didn't text very often, so Johnny was surprised to see an image file attachment from him. He opened it and immediately swore under his breath. Yuta had sent him a photograph taken with his phone, held up over his crotch, the outline of an erection clearly visible against the grey material of his briefs.

"What did he send you?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Uh, yeah. He just wanted to know Ten's new number."

Johnny discreetly opened his phone again and began to type a message back.

_What the fuck???_

Yuta replied quickly: _That message wasn't meant for you. Delete it._

He sent another a second later: _I'm sorry. Please delete it._

The show was about to go live again so Johnny couldn't reply. He put the phone away, feeling flustered. He was distracted for the rest of the night, stumbling over the script and Jaehyun threw him the occasional odd look. When Johnny checked his phone again at the end of the night there was a whole stream of unread messages from Yuta:

_Johnny?? Did you delete it?_

_Delete it._

_Please delete it._

_Reply to me!_

He didn't get the chance to reply because Jaehyun tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, you know what you said before?"

"Huh?"

"You told me Yuta asked you for Ten's new number. I didn't know he had changed his phone. Can you send me his new number too?"

"Huh, oh right... yeah, his new number is just the same as the old one."

"Oh, okay." Jaehyun gave him a slight smile, but maybe Johnny had just imagined it.

He didn't open his phone again until he was alone in bed, and he pulled the cover over his head for privacy. He texted to Yuta: _sure, I'll delete it._

He scrolled back up to the picture and rested his thumb against it. Why had Yuta taken this photo in the first place? Who had he meant to send it to? A girlfriend? A sponsor? Johnny really hoped not.

He studied it closer. He'd never noticed Yuta's size before, but obviously he's never had the chance to examine it up close like this. He wondered what it might feel like in his hand. He rubbed himself over the cloth of his pajama pants, until he was as thick and hard as Yuta in the picture. He slipped his hand beneath the waistband and stroked up and down, his left hand still holding the phone, thumb on the picture. He briefly thought of the person to whom Yuta had sent it, and what their reaction might have been when they saw it. He came quickly into his fist, a short and unsatisfactory orgasm, then putting the phone away, he went to sleep.

 

He came back the next night to find Yuta lying on his bed. Panic swelled in Johnny's chest.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuta put out his hand, palm facing up. "Give me your phone. Unlock it first."

Johnny sighed and handed it over. Yuta sat up to browse the phone, a frown on his face. "You mother fucker," he said. "You didn't delete it."

"I'm sorry. I was tired when I got home and I just forgot."

"I've deleted it now."

"Okay fine." He sighed and sat down beside Yuta. "I am sorry. You know I wasn't going to use it against you, right? I wasn't gonna like... show it to the manager or anything."

Yuta rubbed his arm and didn't reply. Johnny could see he was embarrassed.

"I'm not judging you at all. But... who were you sending it to originally?"

"No one!"

"Hey, I'm not judging you. I would just be careful if I were you. It could get into the wrong hands."

"I'm serious though, it wasn't meant for anyone. I don't send dick pics to girls. It's just... sometimes when I get bored I take photos of myself and then delete them." He smiled sheepishly, then became serious again. "I accidentally sent that one. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Johnny patted his back in a brotherly way. "It's no big deal."

 

Over the next few days Johnny tried his best not to catch himself staring at Yuta's body, to avoid any awkwardness.

Everything else went on as usual. On Friday night the radio crew took Johnny and Jaehyun out for drinks. Jaehyun noticed that Johnny had been acting a little distant.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How could someone accidentally send a photo they were trying to delete?"

Jaehyun pulled a blank face. "I don't know. Deleting a photo takes one step, but sending a photo takes two steps because you've got to choose the number. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I've just been thinking about cyber security a lot lately."

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "You've been acting _weird_ lately hyung. You've been working too hard - let's have fun tonight."

Johnny ended up having a good night with Jaehyun and the crew, but he wasn't able to keep his mind on track the whole time. Every so often he would look into his cup and smile, thinking about Yuta's message and whether it was really an accident. What if he had sent it on purpose, but then regretted it and tried to cover it up?

They didn't stay out late because he and Jaehyun had schedules early the next day. Johnny had drunk only enough to make himself light headed. He sat on his bed while Jaehyun was in the shower, and picked up his phone. He stared at the messages from Yuta. Being drunk made him bold, so he quickly typed a new message:

_Send another pic._

_Without pants this time. Show everything._

It took about a minute or so for the wave of terror to wash over him. What have I done? he thought desperately as he pushed his face into the pillow. He was supposed to keep everything professional with the members, and now he'll never be able to look Yuta in the eye again.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jaehyun had come out of the bathroom, rubbing his head with a towel. Johnny pulled his head up from the pillow.

"Yeah. Just a little drunk."

"Hyung, you're such a light weight! You can use the shower now if you want. I'm done."

Johnny felt his phone buzz with a new message and he froze.

"Sure. I'll use it in a minute."

He unlocked his phone screen and saw that Yuta had sent him another image file. His heart leapt in his throat. Grabbing his towel, he quickly went into the bathroom, discreetly holding his phone. When the door was locked, he opened the file.

Johnny had been blessed with good luck. Yuta's pic showed him standing without pants, the camera aimed above his erection, which he held in his hand. Johnny felt weak. He undressed himself and stood in the shower basin, holding the phone in one hand and his dick in the other. He stared at the pic as he stroked himself, automatically as though in a trance, and he felt the tension build up in his groin, his balls becoming tight, until it was released in a satisfying climax, his seed hitting the tiles of the shower wall. Taking a few deep breaths, he pressed himself against the cool tiles, bringing his burning skin back to a normal temperature. After he had composed himself, he put the phone away and took a shower.

When he was done cleaning, he noticed he had a follow up message from Yuta.

_Now delete it._

 

Johnny and Yuta begun a ritual exchange; Yuta would send Johnny a pic, Johnny would jerk off to it and then he would delete it. The only time they ever spoke about it was when Johnny would hand over his phone to prove that the picture had been removed. Although he never said anything, Johnny supposed that Yuta enjoyed having an audience for his sexy pics, even if he had no feelings for Johnny in particular. Johnny didn't think he had feelings for Yuta either, but something about the secrecy of the photos excited him. He only hoped that he wasn't becoming dependent on them; messaging Yuta when he was horny had become a habit.

 

 

One night Johnny bumped into Yuta in the main bathroom. Yuta was shaving his face, wearing only a t-shirt, naked from the waist down. He was shaving slowly and carefully, but he turned around when Johnny came in.

Johnny averted his eyes from Yuta's body. "Sorry I didn't think anyone was in here."

Yuta stepped over. "You can use the sink if you like."

"Um..." He kept trying to keep his eyes face level. Yuta noticed and smiled.

"You don't have to be shy. You've seen it before."

"Yeah, but not the live version," Johnny muttered. He picked up his toothbrush with some hesitation as Yuta turned back to rinse his face. He patted his cheeks with a towel, and looked back to Johnny, a smug sort of smile on his face.

"Isn't the live version better?"

"Depends how you define better."

"I've never asked before," Yuta said slowly, "but why is it you like looking at pictures of my dick anyway?"

Johnny looked down into the sink, flustered. "Why does anyone like looking at porn? I like looking at erotic pictures, same as anyone."

"Okay. Fair enough."

Johnny reached over for the toothpaste, but Yuta stopped him with a hand on the chest. "Wait." He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against Johnny's mouth.

Johnny was stunned. "What the..."

"I was just curious. Sorry."

"That's fine, I'm just... um, I have a policy about not dating band members."

"Really?"

"Uh... I just like to keep things professional."

"Well, I don't want to date you. I'm just curious about sex. I thought you were attracted to me."

"I wouldn't go that far. I just... really like looking at your cock, I guess."

Yuta smiled triumphantly. He leaned back against the sink and parted his legs. "Well, go on then. Look at it."

So Johnny did. He sighed. "It's pretty nice, you know that right?"

"It's good to hear someone else say it."

"You're an asshole. This is teasing."

"I'm not teasing," Yuta said seriously. "You can touch it if you want."

"Can I suck it?"

"Of course."

Johnny went down on his knees, as though he was about to pray at a shrine. As he came face to face with Yuta's groin, the indignity of the situation was not lost on him. He never wanted to seem thirsty to his band members, but he'd already gone too far this time. Hadn't he always fantasized about touching and tasting Yuta's cock every time he saw it? It wasn't dignified, but it was the truth.

He cupped Yuta's balls in one hand and lifted the shaft with the other - swallowing it into his mouth, his nose touching the hair at Yuta's pelvis. Yuta quickly became hard in Johnny's mouth and Johnny pulled back to prevent himself from choking. He focused on sucking the head, savouring it as Yuta groaned out loud. He rocked his hips a bit but he was generally happy to let Johnny do all the work. Johnny felt some satisfaction as he moved further down the shaft and Yuta cried out even louder. He even brought his hand to scratch Johnny's scalp and Johnny's whole body tingled.

Then he said: "Uh, Johnny, you really love it don't you?"

Johnny's cheek's burned, but subconsciously he sucked harder. He felt the tension in Yuta's balls, and pulled himself off. He unceremoniously jerked Yuta until he came, and then washed his hands in the sink.

"Thanks," Yuta said, after several moments of looking dazed and out of breath.

"You're welcome," Johnny replied, and he began to brush his teeth.

 

Johnny's relationship with Yuta (or rather, Yuta's dick) didn't go much further. He no longer asked for Yuta to send him pictures. It wasn't that the real thing had disappointed him, quite the opposite - he now had a strong appetite, for a real, live, warm-blooded companion. He occasionally thought back to the encounter and privately revised his policy about not dating band members.


End file.
